A Moment Like This
by hhhs-peaches-nikki
Summary: Nicole and Ashleigh go on a little adventure where they oddly run into Paul Levesque, aKa Triple H. After one night of partying, will it change all three of their lives? Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, assorted WWE superstars in hotel. First fanfic, be nice!


++Title» A Moment Like This  
++Chapter» One  
++Character» I own Nicole Denk and Ashleigh Burk. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and all the other assorted superstars are owned by the WWE.  
++Date» Saturday, September 28, 2002  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"FUCK!" Nicole Denk yelled as her best friend, Ashleigh Burk spilled iced tea all over her new shirt.  
  
Ashleigh continued driving, reaching in the glove compartment for some McDonald's napkins. "Get them Nicole! I'm fucking driving you shit head!" Ashleigh turned the radio up louder so she didn't have to hear Nicole's squealing. "You sound like Stephanie McMahon on heroin, would you just shut up already?" Ashleigh giggled concentrating straight forward to the turn pike to New York.  
  
"I guess you just do not understand, my dear girl. This was the shirt I was planning on getting us somewhere with tonight! Idiot..." Nicole trailed off, rubbing the delicate, now stained material of her cropped white rave shirt.  
  
"You're not going to get a fucking place with that shirt except for rapped in killed. Go grab another shirt out of the bag in the back." Ashleigh's head motioned for the back of her X-Terra. Nicole unbuckled her seat belt, and reached in the back, rummaging through different suitcases.   
  
"I can't even see. It's too dark. Do you got a light up in this bitch?" Nicole looked up, searching for a light switch in the vehicle.  
  
"Don't you dare put a light on. It distracts me. Do you want us to get in a car accident?" Ashleigh slapped Nicole's hands from the top of her jeep.  
  
"I need a light! I can't see!" Nicole complained.  
  
"Calm the hell down you camel! We're almost at the mother fucking hotel!" Ashleigh cursed, dodging the heavy New York nights traffic into a quiet parking lot of the Renaissance Hotel. Ashleigh drove in circles looking for a parking spot. By the time they found a decent parking space, they were on the sixth level of the hotel parking lot. "Jesus, this place is crowded. They probably got a fucking party here. Ha, must've knew the Gilmore girls were coming!" Ashleigh looked at Nicole and started to laugh as she put the X-Terra in park. As the car died down, Nicole wad humming a song as Ashleigh hushed her. "Do you hear that?" Ashleigh asked, jumping out of the jeep. Nicole followed and went to slam the door shut when Ashleigh ran over and signaled her not to.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Nicole whispered.  
  
"Listen... it sounds like a fight over there." Ashleigh and Nicole circled around the jeep and seen a man and woman next to a gray civic, making a lot of noise.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"It's not just tonight, Paul! It's forever... you're always doing it!" The woman shouted through sobs.  
  
"Stephanie, I don't know what you're talking about! It was an accident! It happens in everyone's career!" The guy went to turn away as Nicole and Ashleigh ran behind the jeep and snickered, still listening.  
  
"Fucking sounds like there's going to be a explosion." Ashleigh said, ducking under the jeep.  
  
"Must've fucked around on her." Nicole laughed loudly. Ashleigh laughed, covering Nicole's lips.  
  
"Shhh... here they go again." Ashleigh looked under the jeep, seeing the woman's legs come into view.  
  
"I even tried pushing you off. That should've told you something was fucking wrong. I'm sorry I forgot, you're an idiot and don't understand what 'Something is seriously wrong!' means!" Stephanie McMahon yelled at her boyfriend, Paul Levesque.  
  
"You know what? It's Friday night. I'm going back to the party. Fuck this..." Paul went to walk away again when he noticed the drivers door of the X-Terra opened.  
  
"Aw, shit!" Ashleigh cursed. "I forgot to fucking shut the door when I didn't want them to hear us here."  
  
"Act natural... like we're talking about sex." Nicole laughed.  
  
"No you ass. He's coming over... ummm... kiss me!" Ashleigh grabbed Nicole and pecked her delicately on the lips. Nicole pulled away as Paul rounded the corner just in time to see the two pull apart.  
  
"Ashleigh! That was just a full blown dyke moment!" Nicole said, coming out of view of Ashleigh and into Paul's.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies. I just noticed that the drivers side door is completely opened."  
  
"Paul, fuck you." Stephanie slapped her boyfriend and darted into the elevator and out of sight.   
  
Paul rubbed his face and laughed. "Woman..." Nicole's eyes fell to the floor as she got closer to the large body of Paul Levesque.  
  
"Triple H?" Nicole questioned. With that, Ashleigh turned around and smiled, knowing how bad Nicole was obsessed with him.  
  
"No, I'm Rob Van Dam." Paul laughed.  
  
Nicole turned around and bit her lip to Ashleigh. "I... I am like fucking..." Nicole stuttered.  
  
"She wants you." Ashleigh said simply, going over to the drivers side and shutting the door. Nicole backed up and shut her door, not removing her eyes from Paul's.  
  
"I... I do not!" Nicole took up for herself. She didn't know how Ashleigh could just stand there all cool, calm, and collected while she was about to faint. Paul laughed and scratched at his perfectly sculpted facial hair. He went to get into the elevator when Nicole grabbed his biceps. "Wait! Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going back to the hotel party that a couple buddies of mine are having." He inquired.  
  
"Hold up just one fucking minute! That was Stephanie he was arguing with, Ash!" Nicole yelped. Ashleigh did the cut throat signal as Nicole aimed her eyes are Paul.  
  
"You heard Steph and I?"  
  
"Well... ya'll were pretty freaking loud." Nicole announced.  
  
"She's upset. She'll get over it. What're you two beautiful girls doing in a parking lot other than making out?" Paul giggled.  
  
"Oh... ummm... that? Oh, Ash just... she was just trying... she didn't want you to know that... we aren't..." Nicole couldn't stop stuttering which made Paul hurl with laughter. He put his callused fingers upon her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down... and breathe." Paul showed her how to breathe in and out.  
  
"We just tried covering up that we heard ya'll. No biggie." Ashleigh said, leaning up against the door of the passenger's side.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Paul could tell Ashleigh was the more mature, yet wild one. Nicole on the other hand, he didn't even know her name. He could easily tell that she was the more laid back type. Long, highlighted hair cascaded down her shoulders. The stain shirt made Paul realize the child in her. Her baggy workout pants covered up her tan legs and makeup covered her bronze face. Not a lot of makeup covered her beautiful hazel eyes. Why should it? To take away the beauty? Ashleigh had her knee bent and on the bumper of the door. Her red pants and hair could've lit up New York any night. The girls looked like sisters... twins at that. Paul knew there had to be some relationship between the two. The resemblance was amazing.  
  
"So what? You both sisters or something?" Paul's accent intoxicated Nicole, but bored Ashleigh. All she wanted to do was get to jump on Jeff Hardy for five minutes but, no! She was stuck here in the sixth layer of the Renaissance parking lot watching Triple fucking H and her best friend hit it off. 


End file.
